


i love you, forever

by Kissesfordriver



Series: i love you, always [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kylo Ren Angst, Mild Smut, Rey (Star Wars) is a Mess, The Author Regrets Everything, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissesfordriver/pseuds/Kissesfordriver
Summary: SEQUEL IN PROGRESS!❝ i think im in love with you, and im terrified.❞*complete but shitty*Modern day AU, where you met kylo in embarrasing circumstances. Yet you two fall deeply in love with eachother.I suck at descriptions but give my book a read?Pls be advised that this story contains mature topics!CHECK OUT MY NEWEST BOOK: FEAR AND LOATHING!
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: i love you, always [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901233
Kudos: 7





	1. ╔  CHAPTER ONE  ╗

**Author's Note:**

> sequel in progress!

The smell of fresh ocean air lingered in your nose as you walked back to your apartment. You thought you needed that, to relish in your nostalgic memories of you and your mother. But it seemingly only made it worse.

You let the tears fall freely, whimpering as you sat down on your soft bed. The picture on your dresser taunting you; her soft smile, red hair flowing, green eyes shimmering with hope. You were now a sobbing mess, tears like waterfalls, voice cracking with every sound that came from your chest. 

Resting your head against the pillows, you closed your eyes. Welcoming the darkness that surrounded them with a soft sigh.

...

It wasnt long before you woke up again. Face stained with tears, hair wild and untamed.

You ran your hands over your face, trying to compose yourself. At this point, you were drained of everything. But you didnt want to feel that way again. The fact that something so simple, in your head, can control your life in many ways. You were having none of it.

You stood up, surprisingly feeling energized again. You basically ran into the bathroom, taking off all your clothes and stepping into a cold shower.

It was the middle of January.

Yet you never felt so alive, you could've got sick or catch a nasty cold, but you didnt care. You were breaking out of your sad state, and that was all you wanted. That was all she would want.

Your shaking hands grabbed the oversized hoodie that rested on your bed and put it on aggressively. 

"I am never taking a cold shower in my life, ever again." Your teeth clattered.

You quickly snuck into the kitchen to fix something before your stomach made a full on disco mode on you, then scurrying into the warmth of your covers.

You watched a few episodes of Friends before falling asleep, in the comfort of your own bed.

That night, you dreamt about her. How she played with you in your family's backyard, almost everyday. You'd jump on the trampoline until you were too exhausted, then getting stuck in the wheel tire that hung from the oak. Exploding in a fit of giggles when your mother would come back with a stick of butter, then fighting with the tire to get you out.

Those were the days, just you and her. In a suburb home far from the hassle of the city. You were a peaceful family of two, and your dog Moose.

You were a stereotypical family. You'd play in your room while she made you your favorite dinner. And then you'd eat in your living room while talking about her childhood moments. 

You couldnt ask for more. You had a perfect life, in a perfect home, with perfect moments.

But it was all taken away from you.

And oh how you wished it would all come back.


	2. ➟ catch me if i fall

Bad day to wear lipgloss.

A really bad fucking day.

You huffed out a breath as you continued walking down the street. Occasionally pushing away stray strands of hair from your mouth. You were beyond annoyed. You swore to yourself as you walked off the sidewalk, cursing out loud making people stop and stare, y'know, the usual. You already thought you were late again.

Your day started out as a pain in your ass. You woke up without the ring of your alarm. Fearing you were late from work, you jumped up. Not bothering to make your bed or change the sheets. You were in a frenzy, doing three things at once, or fighting with your purse to fit your stuff in. But then you made the wonderful choice of lipgloss as your makeup and letting hair down. You were pissed.

But then the wind picked up, leaving you almost screaming in the middle of the road like a mad woman.

You stood infront of the cafe, desperately trying to fix your hair with all the wind that was swirling around you. you looked into the glass, a pair of eyes staring back at you.

A goofy grin on his face as he watched you humiliate yourself.

Your heart dropped, heat travelling all the way to your cheeks. 

You turned on your heels to go about your day. But then you remembered, you worked there. Wonderful.

You closed your eyes briefly, preparing yourself for the embarrassment yet to come. So you walked through that door with the little dignity you had left.

His eyes never left your frame the moment you stepped into the shop. Yet you never locked eyes with him.

You walked up to the barista, spotting your bestfriend Cassandra in your usual spot. "Hey cass." You sat your purse down on the counter.

"Hey girl." She was busy typing away on the computer, her glasses perfectly perched on her small nose.

"You're still working? My shift is in a few minutes."

"Um no your shift is at 1. Its still 11:30." She said, matter of factly.

You slammed your hand on your face, sighing loudly.

"So i woke up early." You mumbled to yourself.

Why did you wake up in such distress and worked yourself up for nothing? Because youre that bitch.

She nodded slowly, not taking her eyes off of the computer.

"Might as well make the best of it." She murmured.

"Hm. I guess starbucks wont hurt anybody." You shrugged and grabbed your purse, saying your goodbyes to cass.

When you turned around, you were met with a broad chest and a pair of arms holding you securely before you fell.

You gasped at the sudden action, grabbing the person by his shoulders.

"Woah there.." he looked into your eyes. And for a split second, your breath hitched.

"Uh im so sorry..i wasnt looking." You relaxed in his grip.

"Oh its okay, good thing i was right behind you to catch you." He chuckled. You noticed a pink tinge forming on his high cheekbones.

"Yeah, its nice having someone to catch me every once and a while." You laughed awkwardly.

He smile widely, his dimples showing prominently. 

You always had a thing for dimples. It wasn't necessarily weird, it just attracted you. Okay maybe you were a little weird.

"Um have i seen you before?" You squinted your eyes at him.

"Uh no actually. I just moved here, and my friends come here often, i just thought i check this place out." He shrugged.

"Hm." You let go of him, and his tucked his hands into his pockets.

"Well, i caught you but never caught your name." he blushed slightly, eyes gleaming with an emotion you couldnt put your finger on.

You thought he was adorable, absolutely fucking adorable. The way he chuckled lightly at his own joke. Purely wholesome.

You gave him your name. And you swore you saw his face redden.

"Thats a really beautiful name." He shifted a little.

"Oh, well its just a normal name." You shrugged.

"Nonsense, are you free today?" He stepped back to give you some space.

"Well my shift here starts at 1, so i have some time." You looked down at your watch.

"Great! Can i take you somewhere?" He stuttered slightly.

The sudden shift in his demeanor slightly surprised you, it seemed as if his confidence had faltered.

"Um, where do you wanna go?" You adjusted your clothes.

"How about i take you to starbucks?" His voice gradually got lower.

Man. He was shy as fuck. AND THAT WAS CUTE AS FUCK.

You couldnt help the smile that grew on your face.

"Of course, i was just about to go there anyway." 

His eyes gleamed with joy, as his face broke out into a big grin.

He wasted no time grabbing your hand and walking you out the door.

Your heart fluttered at his touch, your cheeks reddening.

You two only just met, and had a very embarrassing start. thanks to you. Of course.

Did he like you that fast? I mean, you pretty much made it awkward by bumping into him. Not to mention how he watched you throw a tantrum fit at the glass thinking nobody was watching.

Yet he thought you were absolutely perfect.

But now he was dragging you across the street, his hand never left yours.

You were breathless, panting as you struggled to keep up with his pace.

He had long fucking legs, you took a moment to look at them. Your blush deepened.

He finally let go of your hand as you two took your seats opposite to eachother.

A waitress came shortly, swaying her hips. She was chewing gum obnoxiously as her loud makeup was slightly smudged. Her clothes were all over the place.

It didnt take you while to figure out what was going on. A hoe.

"What can i do for you?" She leaned into him, her ass on display for the men who were whistling at the view.

He shifted away from her, adjusting himself in his seat.

His face contorted into that of disgust and he rolled his eyes.

You cleared your throat, her gaze snapping back to you.

"Oh hi dear, would you like to order something?" She had a smug look on her face.

You plastered the fakest smile, teeth and all.

"Id have a latte please." 

She scribbled your order down on her notebook. Turning her gaze over to him, she cooed.

"And you, would like anything?" She looked at him like he was a plate of perfectly stacked donuts. Not that he wasnt a full on snack. But it still annoyed you that she was such a slut. In front of you.

"Ill have some water please." He spat bitterly.

"Ofcourse." She turned back and winked at you.

You were confused at the little show that was happening in front of you. Was this going to be a bad idea?

A beat later, he lifted his gaze back at you.

"Im sorry for that, its just that we go way back." He bit the inside of his cheek.

"Oh well, its okay." You smiled reassuringly.

"Im kylo by the way. Kylo ren."


	3. ➟ accidents happen

Kylo ren.

Kylo.

Ren.

His name was foreign to you, but something about it screamed power and dominance.

Yet he seemed so innocent, so soft. 

You took a moment to admire him. His complexion, the way it glowed in the peeking sunlight.

His scattered freckles and moles, you were tempted to reach out and feel them. Just to feel the bumps, the imperfections.

The way his plush lips were in a pout as his honey eyes wandered all over the small cafe, never meeting yours.

His hair looked so luscious and soft, you wanted to run your hands through the locks, and just feel the raven waves slipping through the cracks of your fingers.

His ears were poking out, and you thought it was the cutest thing ever. The way he was so well put together, and shy.

You liked the shy part.

Definitely liked the shy part.

But now he locked eyes with you, his eyes trailing all over your face. Examining you, taking in all your beauty and imperfections as well.

His eyes wandered back to yours again, and he whispered under his breath, "gorgeous".

You froze, you hadnt had someone to talk to you like that since your mother. You hadnt even had a boyfriend. The way he uttered a simple word made you flustered and blushing again.

You wanted to thank him, to tell him that he was quite handsome himself, that you thought he was a real work of art.

You just began to lean in and say those words, when the waitress came back with your orders. Ruining the moment you two shared.

You cleared your throat leaning back into your seat, your eyes shooting daggers at her.

"Sorry it took a while i was kinda busy." She smirked.

At this point you were disgusted. You didnt even dare to drink your latte that you so desperately needed, fearing some nasty bodily fluids were somehow added into the mixture. 

You just stared at your mug, contemplating at wether you should start a conversation. And occasionally looking down at your watch, yet you didnt want this "date" to end yet.

"So um, tell me more about yourself." He cleared his throat.

Ah. The typical statement on a first "date".

"Im from the suburbs, its much quieter there," you took a sip from your latte, looking him in the eyes.

"It was always just my mom and me, i dont have any siblings." You smiled a little, remembering those sweet times with your mother, and how life was so peaceful and serene. 

"I m-moved here when she um, passed away." You batted away tears, not wanting to cry infront of him.

He slid his hand across the table and took your little one in his.

"Its okay to be sad, i know what you went through." He smiled sympathetically.

You looked at his hand, how it was too big compared to yours.

You liked the feeling of being touched so softly. It made you relax and let all your negative feelings just melt away.

"Thank you, it means alot." You smiled.

"But enough talking about me, i want to hear about you," you grinned.

"Tell me everything." You leaned in, resting your head in your palms. He chuckled at your enthusiasm, clearing his throat dramatically. 

You laughed at his silliness.

This man was surely something else.

"I was born in the city, well not here, im from indiana." He took a sip of his water.

"I have a pet dog named Moose, he was a gift from my sister, who i had not seen since forever."

"My mother and father were very close to eachother, they worked very hard on their careers, you might know them." 

You raised your eyebrows in confusion.

"Who are they?"

"Leia Organa and Han Solo." 

You nearly choked on your latte as he spoke.

He was the son of the two most famous music producers, and the owners of the most famous record label of all time! 

"Shit are you okay?" He grabbed a napkin wiping the mess you made on the table as you still sputtered cream and coffee.

"I cant believe it. The son of the most famous people. How am i just knowing about this?" You wiped your mouth.

He shrugged. "It doesnt matter, they're dead. Didnt get along anyways." He leaned back in his chair.

You were shocked that someone would talk about his parents that way.

"Excuse for prying into your life but, you didnt like your parents?" You raised a brow.

"Its not that, i loved them. Its just that the last few years they were pressuring me into doing something i didnt want. They wanted me to be apart of the Resistance record label, when it wasnt of my interest."

You nodded, wanting to understand him a bit more.

"I wanted to be an artist. To draw and paint, and just incorporate my feelings into my art, and show the world that i am my own person."

You nodded. "I get that. You had every right to disagree with your parents. Hell, if it was me, id runaway and do my own thing." You giggled.

He smiled widely. "Finally someone who understands me." He winked at you.

You chuckled rolling your eyes. He was truly something.

You two sat in comfortable silence.

"May i ask how they died?" You blurted out.

He tensed, as his face contorted into slight annoyance.

"They had an accident." His voice was slightly rough.

"Im sorry, and also sorry for asking."

"Oh its okay, accidents happen i guess." He shrugged, like it meant nothing to him.

Your phone buzzed with a notification.

Cass: where are you? Your shift started half an hour ago. 

Shit, you were late, again.

You packed your purse, throwing money on the table to pay for your order.

"Im sorry i have to go im late." You spoke in a hurry.

"W-will i ever see you again?" His eyebrows were furrowed.

"I hope so, see ya kylo!" You called out to him, rushing out the door.

You thought it was the best "date" ever, yet something troubled you. It was itching your skin. It bothered you during your shift. At home. And at night when you tried to sleep

His past.

But everyone has a troubled past. Besides, you didnt care. You didnt want to know him for his past, you wanted to know him for his present, and his future.

What's in the past, stays in the past. Right?


	4. ➟ after barely a day

There was not the slightest doubt that kylo was attracted to you. He was drawn to you, like a moth to flames.

He fell in love with you the moment he witnessed your tantrum fit through the glass. He thought that it was the cutest thing, when you were struggling with containing your temper.

He wanted to speak to you, to see you clearly. But when you two bumped into eachother, it was like his soul left his body.

The way you clutched onto him, looking deep into his eyes. He had never seen such mysterious beauty in anyone in his life.

He wanted to get to know you, to make you his. To see your face everyday when he wakes up. To wrap his arms around your small frame when he simply just needs a hug.

He thought about it, about you for one solid week. You never left his mind. The moment when he laid his head on his pillow, his mind would drift to you. You understood him that day. You understood that he had to do something he didnt even regret. You didnt even know the truth. But he thought it was better that way.

He stopped himself from crying before the tears slipped from his drooping eyelids. He knew you for a day, yet he felt an emotional connection that was too strong to ignore.

He thought about hugging you everyday, just nuzzling into your neck as he took in your warmth. He needed that affection, he needed to know that someone cared about him.

He needed to kiss you, to feel your lips on his. Just murmur sweet nothings into your ear, trailing his hand over your body, leaving goosebumps in its wake.

The tears were streaming down his face as he thought of you. A person he had known for barely a day, the person he had fell in love with.

He tried denying it, he couldn't possibly fall in love with you that fast. He was sure you didnt feel the same. Yet it drifted to his mind every second of every day. 

He tried working on his art, his sketchbook empty with nothingness as he stared at it.

He held his pencil firmly in his hand. His mind wandered to you once again, he sketched the outline of your face, you perfect structure, high prominent cheekbones, beautiful full lips. Soft hazel irises that sparkled, long flowing blonde hair. You were a true work of art in his eyes.

He held his drawing in his hand, admiring his work. He clutched onto it, tears springing in his eyes. He wanted you. After barely a day.

That night, he thought of you once again. He wanted to see you wrapped around his sheets, sleeping peacefully in his arms. He wanted to feel your soft skin as he kissed all over your body.

He wanted to see you come undone under him, as he worked you over and over again. 

Kylo was stuck. He didnt know where to go from there, what to do. He didnt even have your number. But all he wanted was to see you again, to hear your sweet voice, or that laugh of yours.

He truly was in love with you. After barely a day.


	5. ➟ Dream a little

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Important Note:  
> This chapter contains smut, and very strong language. If this stuff makes you uncomfortable please DO NOT READ🤍}

You tossed and turned that night, feeling a tremendous weight on your hip and chest. Realizing it was a huge arm strewn against your hip, you touched it slightly.

The sound of heavy breathing filled your ears, you tried turning your head but you were met with a mop of black hair. 

The person sleeping next you groaned in discomfort, shifting his weight off of you.

You sat up, peering over to see his face clearly. You gasped slightly at the familiar face that hadnt left your mind in while.

You tucked his hair behind his ear, staring at the scattered moles and freckles all over his face. 

"Staring is rude, you know." His voice made you jump.

"Jesus christ, how the fuck did you come here anyway?" You placed a hand on your chest, a confused expression on your face.

He opened his eyes, trailing them all over your body.

"That doesnt matter." He mumbled.

"You just fucking showed up in my bed, and its fucking 2 am in the morning."

"Youre cute when you curse."

"Bro how the fuck did you get in my bed?"

He shifted his weight slightly, straddling your hips in seconds.

His hungry eyes trailed all over your body.

"Fucking beautiful." He whispered, shutting you up.

He slid his hand up your shirt, catching your warm breast. He rolled his palm over your hard nipple, eliciting a small gasp from you.

He leaned in and kissed you feverishly, his tongue wrestling with your own, fighting for dominance.

He moaned into the kiss, his hands warm on your hips as he trailed them all over your abdomen.

You two broke away from eachother, a string of saliva connecting your mouths.

You opened your mouth to say something but quickly closed it.

"Whats on your mind, kitten?" He purred.

You closed your eyes briefly at the nickname, the wetness between your thighs almost too much to bear.

"I-." You tried speaking but couldnt. blushing intensely, you looked away from his gaze.

His eyes darkened and he trailed his hands downwards, meeting with your clothed sex. You sighed in frustration, bucking your hips to create some kind of friction.

"Tell me. What do you want?"

"I-i dont know.." you closed your eyes, trying to wake up from this dream.

"You really dont know how to use your words, i might have to teach you." He brought a hand up to your cheek, caressing you softly.

You nodded, closing your eyes. Your heart thumped in your sternum, you were positive this was a dream, you just had to wake up.

He trailed his hands over your thighs, stopping at the waistband of your shorts.

He yanked them down, exposing you to the cold air. You openly shivered, embarrassed by the sudden exposure.

You tried covering yourself but it was not helping, you felt helpless.

"Well would you look at yourself, youre soaked kitten." His eyes never left your wet center.

You tried rocking your hips against his clothed erection, but he stilled you in place.

"Tsk tsk tsk. A little too eager for your own good."

You moaned slightly, your mind racing with dirty thoughts and fantasies. You didnt want to wake up just yet.

"You horny little slut, you want me to touch you dont you? To fuck you till you cant walk? To fill you up with my cum?" He gritted his teeth, eyes boring into yours.

You moaned at his dirty words, "yes, please. Just fuck me already."

He growled lowly, freeing himself from his restraints.

Your mouth watered at his huge cock that stood proud, leaking with cum.

"Look at what you do to me you whore." He stroked himself infront of you, moaning lowly.

You bit your lip, holding yourself from moaning.

"I want to fuck your mouth and fill it up with my cum." His stroking got faster, his breaths more erratic.

"Hear you gag and choke on my dick while i fuck your - fuck - your face." He moaned loudly, his dick now red and ready to burst.

"Do it."

That was it. That was all it took for him to bust the nut.

He moaned extra loud as he shot his load all over your face and tongue.

You licked everything up, swiping his seed on your fingers and licking them clean. You moaned lowly at his taste. Salty, just how you like it.

"You like that dont you, you like being a thirsty slut." He grabbed your face with his hand.

"And we're not even finished yet." He attacked your mouth with his. Tasting his own juice, leaving a trail of marks from your jaw to your neck.

"You will ask my permission whenever you want to cum. Understood?" His eyes held so much authority, so much dominance, that it scared you a little.

"Yes." You nodded slowly.

"Yes what?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, sir."

His hard expression broke out into a playful one.

"Atta girl." He drove his hands to your aching sex, lightly touching your glistening folds, not enough to draw pleasure.

You bucked your hips to create some friction, but he still held you back.

"Ah ah ah. Kitten, patience." He purred.

He felt around your sex, teasing and tickling your sensitive flesh.

He coated himself with your wetness, before bringing his fingers to his mouth.

"So fucking tasty." His eyes fluttered as he tasted your essence.

He laid himself on his chest, holding you by the thighs.

"Cant wait to eat this sweet little pussy." His breath was hot against you and you shivered, arching your back.

He dove straight into your aching center, tasting every sweet little drop of honey you had to offer.

You arched your back, bliss overtaking you. His mouth was too divine, he knew just what to do to put you on the edge.

You started seeing white spots, your moans got louder by the second. He was devouring you, like you were his last meal.

He tasted every drop of you, moaning at your tangy taste.

You were so close, but you couldnt just yet.

"I-im gonna cum, please sir." You moaned.

"Do it. Cum on my face you dirty slut."

Your orgasm hit you like a freak train. Your back arched as you clutched the mattress with your fists. Your legs started shaking as you went limp.

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He towered over you once again.

"You really need to wake up." He whispered in your ear.

With that, you shot up. Panting and sweating, your eyes were watery. You just had a wet dream about him. About kylo. How are you ever going to look him in the eye again?

Thats what happens when you dream a little.


	6. ➟ Embrace

Heart ache bloomed within you as you stared at her. She looked like she never aged. Still that soft, vibrant woman you had grown accustomed to.

You relished in sorrow as you nuzzled your face into the pillow, tears bleeding through the soft cotton. You were a blubbering mess of tears, wails and snot. Your hair was wild and untamed, flung across the the empty side of the bed behind you.

Your fragile shaky hands clutched onto the photo with all the strength you mustered. You wished it would morphe into her form and embrace you in her open arms once again.

She was this perfect lady that made your life shine. Never a dull moment with her, and never a sad one. You remembered how she would occasionally stroke your hair as you slept in her lap watching cartoons.

Or how she would let you sleep with her when you would wake up in the middle of the night. 

You couldnt stand the idea of upsetting her, desperate to be that perfect daughter. You wanted to make her happy, to show her strength not weakness.

"Embrace your fate, little dove. Relish in your destiny." 

She would repeat over and over. That idea buried itself into your mind. It branched inside your head, leaves of commitment and desperation for that destiny she had talked so much about bloomed in your thoughts and memories.

You placed the photo back onto your nightstand, laying on your back in a starfish position.

You sighed deeply, wiping the tears on your cheeks.

You felt another wave of sorrow and more streaks of tears threatning to slip. You welcomed them with a blank expression, void of any emotion you had melted into for the past 3 hours.

You sat up, slinging your legs over the bed and onto the padded floor.

Your back ached as the muscles in your thighs stiffened.

You walked up to the kitchen, clutching onto a bottle of whiskey that stood in your cabinet, catching dust and time. Plopping down onto the couch, you rolled your head to the side.

It was 3:00 in the fucking morning.

You rubbed your face and sighed through your nose.

Unwelcomed tears slid down your cheeks and onto your chest, your eyes were tired. You were tired.

Taking a swig from the bottle, you winced at the harsh liquid that poured itself down your throat.

It seemed to numb the heartache with pain, the two mixing together and forming what you had known these past few years of your miserable life.

You were down half a bottle now, eyes drooping and stomach lurching.

Your lips trembled and you felt like your head was about to burst through your skull.

You ran to the bathroom, emptying your stomach in a rush.

Your eyes watered as you strained, throwing up all the liquid that flowed through your system in intoxicating streams.

Flushing, you brushed your teeth and put the bottle back where it came from.

You rolled your eyes at the tears that still flowed down your jaw. Yet you seemed to be relieved. Crying was a coping mechanism that you had used quite alot. But it was helping you through the grief which had appeared out of nowhere. Stealing that purpose of living. Leaving you on the edge of maddness, just hovering over your demise.

You glanced back at the picture, her smile made you smile. Her colorful eyes twinkled in the sunlight, hues of bright blue and grey. Hair so soft, light and vibrant. Pale skin, dotted with freckles and moles. Reminding you of him. Kylo. You needed him.

All of your thoughts were fighting against eachother, causing a pounding head ache to seep into your joints. You winced, laying your stiff back onto the plush softness of the mattress.

Heavy eyelids almost closed, bruised lips parted slightly.

"Happy birthday, mom."


	7. ➟ In the flesh

You trudged through the city streets, almost blinded by the mixed hues and flashing lights.

You had found a new job application, and you were more than eager to check it out.

Walking through the towering building, a rush of air conditioner hit you in the face. You sighed, being in the warm weather outside surely wasn't helping you.

You stood over by the receptionist, setting your small purse on the counter.

"Oh hi, how may I help you?" She asked sweetly.

"Oh hey, I'm here for the interview."

"Yes dear, the Supreme Leader is busy with another applicant, but I'm sure he won't take long." She flipped through the pages of the small notebook by her side.

"Oh well, I guess ill just sit over there." You smiled awkwardly at her, she nodded while picking up the ringing telephone.

You sat down quietly, eyeing the large modern office that was on the last floor.

The view behind the transparent glass was breathtaking.

You had never seen this side of NYC before, it was beautiful. People going about their day down below were like little black dots. Towering buildings felt small in comparison to The First Order Establishment.

You felt a sudden wave of nausea hit you like a ton of bricks, you tried to steady your breaths. The last thing you needed was to hyperventilate.

"Dear, you're up." A small voice broke you from your slight trance.

You nodded at her, grabbing your purse.

You knocked on the door, standing awkwardly behind the sturdy wooden plates.

A voice you knew all too well boomed.

"Come in love." His voice rang through your head, swarming butterflies in your stomach only made it worse.

You stepped into his office and was greeted by his tall lean figure leaning on the desk.

"Well hello there.." he purred.

"K-kylo?" You were shocked. Beyond shocked even.

"In the flesh." He winked at you.

Oh, this is going to be good.

Too good.

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Well hiya!
> 
> So you made it to the end and ily for that <3 this story is pretty short but I have a lot going on in my personal life, and I decided to just end it here lol.
> 
> I have no current plans for a sequel/another chapter, but I may write one in the near future.
> 
> Till then, I'm starting a new book so go check it out! I do reads for reads if you're interested.
> 
> If you have any questions regarding anything at all please PM me <3
> 
> Until we meet again loves! Mwahhhh
> 
> ~A💕


End file.
